The Ultimate Love
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE ULTIMATE CRUSH" Well, it's the beginning of the spring semester at Casper High. Makana lost her memory of Dan Phantom and everything that happened. She thought everything was going great! Until, a new boy comes to school. And Makana feels as though she had seen him somewhere before.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Welcome back! This is the sequel to "The Ultimate Crush" as promised! I realized that the ending was rushed... I'm sorry! I'll fix it! and the epilogue was probably confusing, but all will be explained in this story! Please review and I hope you like this one better than the first one! I know that you want to just read this but if you haven't read "The Ultimate Crush" It'll probably NOT make sense and there will be spoilers to that story as well. So please, I suggest you read that one first, but if you really don't want to, that's fine. ALSO! this story will cover Makana's past and why she was living alone in the first place! Now on with "The Ultimate Love"_

**The Ultimate Love: Chapter one**

-with Makana-

Makana has finally figured out a story to write. It was pretty girlish for her own taste, but it was decent nonetheless. She was sitting at her desk in her new home: Fenton Works.

Makana did live in an apartment, but due to her absence (She forgot how or why she was gone), her landlord kicked her out. But the Fenton's took her in. So she's part of their family now... so to speak. She's not ready to tell anyone why she was living alone. But the Fenton's knew that she'll tell them eventually.

Anyway, Makana was writing a story in her new writing notebook (Her other one was full) She wanted to get a laptop and type everything, but she didn't have the money.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Danny came in. Makana no longer has a crush on Danny, for some reason she doesn't know.

"Hi Danny! What's going on?"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Okay" Then he left with the door open. Makana sighed, and headed downstairs for dinner.

-next day; at school-

Makana entered school grounds with Danny and company. And again, she felt uneasy. Ever since she came back from her mysterious absence, people actually look at her and have sympathetic looks on their faces. Even the popular kids were looking at her the same way. She had no idea why they were looking at her that way, but whatever it was, must've had something to do with the blurred absence.

She entered English class with a sigh. Lancer put her up front instead of her usual back seat. All of this was very confusing to her. They never paid mind to her, so, why now?

"Talk about random..." She says quietly.

A few minutes after class started there was a knock on the door. It was the Principal and some big guy she didn't know.

"Sorry to interupt, Mr. Lancer,"

"Not a problem at all. Are you the new student?"

At this time whispers were going all around. Girls sighed dreamly at him. His black hair tied in a loose low pony tail. His bright blue eyes looking mischievous and sinister, and he was big, muscles all over everywhere.

The only problem was, Danny's ghost sense went off. Of course, Makana didn't notice that. Makana looked over at Danny, he looked angry.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then, come introduce yourself, please?" Mr. Lancer suggested, holding out his palm so that he could gesture to the class. His smile was painfully boring and old.

"Sure," The muscular boy shrugged and walked toward the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Dan Fenton. I am Danny's cousin." There were small gasps, including Danny, and then he looked furious. Makana, of course, didn't notice that.

Dan looked at Makana and grinned at her. She felt as though she'd seen that grin somewhere before. She shivered in slight fear.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Fenton, would you please sit next to Makana?"

"Okay," Dan said then took a seat in the empty desk to Makana's left. Danny was right behind her.

When Makana peeked at Danny behind her, all she knew was that he was glaring spears into Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_Well… I am a tad disappointed. I thought I would get more than two reviews on the first chapter when it was released… oh well. Let's hope people will read this! And if you can, spread the word about my fanfics! Thank you!_

**The Ultimate Love: Chapter two**

-With Danny-

He has some nerve coming back! What does he want THIS time?! It couldn't be for Makana… Could it?

Danny looks over at Makana's backside and she doesn't seem too comfortable of him staring at her. Danny thinks she's trying to be nice and look at him a couple of times and smile. But Danny could tell she was defiantly uncomfortable.

-With Makana-

Why does this dude keep staring at her?! It doesn't make any sense… She never believed in love at first sight, nor has she even met this boy! So, why is he staring at her? Was there something on her face? In her teeth? She didn't know. She tried to pay attention to this English project Mr. Lancer was assigning.

"Now this project is very important for your final grade! **_I_** will pick the partners and no buts about it! First I will pair off two people and one of you must pick a random author who made astounding classic novels or plays! Before you choose, and after I assign partners, you will move to where your partners are! Alright! Here are the pairs!" He began. Then he started calling out the names.

"Tucker and Sam… Danny and Dash… Star and Dan… Makana and Kwan…" As he listed the rest of the pairs, Makana was wondering what it would be like working with one of the jocks.

She figured Kwan to be the nice, secretly gentle type. While he was great with football with Dash, he was pretty cute in Makana's opinion. He even would say hi to her when he wasn't with his friends.

"Now move to where your partner is. The second of the pairs will move to the first! Start moving!" almost everyone moved next to their partner.

Kwan rose out of his usual seat in the back and moved to the front where Dan was sitting, next to Makana.

"Hi…" Kwan greeted.

"Hi…" Makana said softly and shyly.

Once everyone had moved and was seated, Mr. Lancer shuffled pieces of paper in a bucket then started going around. Dan and Star were first.

"William Shakespeare." Mr. Lancer announced.

Makana and Kwan were next. Makana pulled out an author's name. "Jane Austen"

Makana's eyes lit up and Kwan mumbled a "Who?"

Makana turned to Kwan to whisper. "Jane Austen has written the most popular novel in English Literature! How could you NOT know her?! She's amazing! She's been my inspiration and role model! I'm so happy we have her!"

-With Kwan-

Seeing Makana happy about something really made Kwan's heart pound. Seeing her smile and lit up eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile softly at her while she was looking at the name on that little piece of paper.

-With Dan-

CRAP! My plan to get to know Makana had failed! Great! Now what do I do? I'm stuck with this annoying blonde who doesn't know how to shut up!

This is going to be a Looooonnnnggggg project…

And also, that Kwan idiot thinks he can make Makana like her! I saw him when their names were called. He was doing a small fist pump and looked really excited. UGH! This is soooo not going my way!

**Author's note:**_Well, sorry the second chapter is short… I tried to add more but I can't think of anything else. Please review! And spread the word about my fanfics! Thank you! Have a nice Valentines day! -It passed already though ): - _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_OhMiGosh! The review that Mellany (Remember Ember) gave me for chapter two just… ACK! I could die happy now! No words can explain how excited and happy I am about someone making Makana and Dan a ship pairing! Makan, eh? I like that! Anyway on with Chapter three! _

**The Ultimate Love: Chapter three**

-With Dan-

When class was over for lunch, Dan decided to make a move on Makana. Not too fast, but something to get her to talk to him. When he spotted her in the cafeteria, she was sitting with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Darn it! Maybe now is not the time… I need to try when she's alone. Wait—Is that Kwan going over to her?!

-With Makana-

Makana was laughing with her friends when Kwan came up to her. He was behind Tucker, facing Makana.

"Hey, uh, Makana?" she looked at him curiously.

"Since this project is due in a week, wanna come over to my house so that we can work on it?" Kwan asked. He seemed nervous. Like he was asking her out and was afraid of her saying no.

"Okay" Makana smiled.

"Okay?" Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Kwan said.

"Meet me in front after school is over?"

"Uh… yeah! Yeah! Totally! Ha…!" Kwan backed away and sat with his friends who were probably filled with questions now.

Makana's smile faded. "Well that wasn't weird at all." Makana said, taking a sip of her Sprite.

Then all of a sudden, Dan, the new guy, came to their table.

"Hey, Makana is it? Would you like to hang out with me after school?"

"You're too late, I'm afraid. Kwan and I have to work on our project… Sorry"

"No, that's okay, some other time then?" Makana nodded and Dan left.

"Look who's getting popular!" said Tucker.

"I don't know if I like that, Tuck…"

"Oh come on! We've been bullied on for years! It's not every day you get all the attention!" Tucker said with his hands in the air.

"Tucker's right, even though I would've chosen better company like Goth boys, it does seem like you're getting popular with the guys lately."

"I just wonder why? I mean, everyone thought I was the weirdest girl in the world because I talk to myself… I just don't know what I did that made all these boys want me."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other in worry.

"Best not to think about it." Said Danny.

"But why not?"

"Just let a good thing be, ya know?"

"Hmm…" Makana said.

Sam was the first to break the awkward silence. "Well, it's two minutes to the bell. We better get going."

Everyone throws their lunches away and walked back to the last class of the day.

-After school -

Makana waited for Kwan to get out of football practice. He sent her a note during the last class saying that he had practice and invited her to stay in the bleachers and watch. To his delight, she said yes.

And so, Makana just got done with her homework, the next thing to do is go to Kwan's place to work on the English project.

And so, she watched the footballer's play. It was around four in the afternoon when practice was over. All of the sweaty boys went to the locker room to shower and change. Once that was over, it was around five O five.

"I'm sorry, to keep you waiting, Makana! Shall we go?" Makana giggles. "That's okay, and yes, lets!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note (Please read this one!): **_Hello all! I want to say how happy I am from all of the supporters who loved "The Ultimate" Series! And so, I will be holding a One-shot contest! Anyone who would like to enter this contest should see the rules and prizes, as well as what you should write about at the end of this chapter! Thank you and enjoy reading!_

**The Ultimate Love: Chapter four**

When Makana and Kwan reached his house, they were greeted by a little girl who had Kwan's eye color and was wearing pigtails.

"Hey, Brother!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Hey, Kyoko!" they both hugged and Kyoko looked at Makana.

"You're pretty! Are you Kwan's girlfriend?" Makana blushed at the question. Kwan laughed nervously.

"Naw, she's a friend from school." Kwan said blushing.

"Okay! Well come inside! Oh! You have to take your shoes off before you enter the foyer!" Kyoko explained as they entered the house. Makana took off her black Mary-Jane shoes and left her white socks on. Once everyone's shoes were off, Makana followed Kwan upstairs into his room.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your parents?"

"My parents aren't home at the moment. Kyoko is supposed to wait outside until I come home."

"I see. Are they working?"

"Yeah. Don't your parent's work?"

Makana looked sad for a moment before she returned her smile.

"Yeah. They do. I had an older brother who rarely took care of me."

"Aw, that's awful!"

"Naw, It's okay. I learned to take care of myself."

It was silent for a moment until Kwan broke it. "So, Jane Austen?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go over the assignments!" Makana grabbed her sheet from her bag and read it over.

"Okay, so, all we have to do is write a paper about her life; which I know pretty much all about! And we have to create a skit of a scene of her famous novel. I suggest Pride and Prejudice, Not only is it MY favorite, but it was her's as well!"

"Alright! How about you write down the points to be used in the paper while I go over a scene."

"uhhh… Okay. But if you're confused about something, let me know. I've read the book about sixteen times." Makana gave Kwan her copy of Pride and Prejudice and he tried to read and make sense of it all.

While he was doing that, Makana was writing a timeline of Jane Austen's life.

A few hours later:

"You're still on the first page?" Makana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I don't know what they're talking about… can you explain it for me?"

"Sure, Kwan." Makana cleared her throat and read the first paragraph aloud:

_"__It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their neighbors"_

"Okay, so basically what she was trying to explain here is that even though rich men who don't have wives think that they don't need one, he may never know until he finds the one." Makana explained.

"And then the rest of Chapter one is a conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet is telling her husband that a Mr. Bingley, a young rich bachelor, has moved into a neighboring house. And that Mr. Bennet should call upon him, or visit him, and he teases her saying he has no intention of doing so. But he does."

"Why does it matter if the guy is rich?" Kwan asked.

"Well, back in the day in regency England, marriage was all about money. So it was marriage market."

"That's stupid!"

"It may be stupid now, but back then money was very scarce, and because of this, poor men couldn't take care of their families."

"Good point"

"And so, this book really makes you think on what is was like, back in the 1800's. If you were poor and had a family, and you had a daughter who was of marrying age. Wouldn't you try to marry her off into a rich family so that everyone else in the family could live in more comfort?" Makana knew how to get Kwan to think.

"I guess I would."

"Alright! I have the basic rough timeline written out. I think we should take a break!"

"Good idea!"

**Author's Note (Rules, Prizes, and One-shot topic!):** _Okay! First of all, I hope you liked that chapter! Now, here is what the contest is:_

_TOPIC: You can write ONE of three genres: Happy, Lovey-dovey, or comedy.  
the one-shot should contain these characters AT MINNIMUM: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Makana, Dash, Kwan, and Dan Phantom/Human!Dan. It can be about anything you want as long as it contains one of those genres and all characters listed. _

_RULES:_

_Rule 1: When you submit you're one-shot on this website, please send me the link and I will put you on the list for a chance to win._

_Rule 2: You must have a good title, and appropriate rating. (I will NOT accept any mature content; the highest you can go is T)_

_Rule 3: ONE ONESHOT PER USER! (And I don't mean guest, if you don't have an account but want to enter, you MUST create an FF-dot-net account!)_

_Rule 4: all entrants must be submitted by due date: January 15, 2016 at 12:00 AM Central Time (US and Mexico) You can use an online converter to see what time your oneshot must be submitted by._

_Rule 5: All oneshots should be at LEAST 1000 words; all oneshots that have more than 1000 words will increase your chances!_

_PRIZES:_

_Grand Prize: One lucky winner will be able to feature their character in the next story of "The Ultimate" Series_

_Second Place: Will have a minor spot in the end of "The Ultimate Love"_

_And Third Place: Will get their names mentioned in the Author's note as a "Reader Appreciation" Shout-out!_

_Thank you for reading this story and good luck!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ultimate Love: Chapter Five**

-A week and a half later-

The project was done and long turned in. Makana and Kwan had gotten an A+ because of her knowledge of Jane Austen. And now, at this very moment, Makana and the Fenton's –Including Dan; The mysterious cousin—were sitting at the table, having dinner. The Jack and Maddie had gotten used of Dan's company. But the children were a different story.

Danny and Jazz knew exactly who he was. Makana was just… creeped out by his constant glances. But tonight, she was determined to get to the bottom of why he was looking at her all the time!

Around one AM, when everyone was asleep, Makana crept into Dan's guest room, he had his eyes closed. He was asleep. Makana was going to shake him awake but then there was a hand on her wrist.

"Don't even think about it!" Dan said then lifted his eyes to look at her. There was a few moments of silence then he let go of her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to know why you keep looking at me!"

"Uh. Because you're pretty?"

"That's not an answer!" Cried she.

"Well it's my answer so deal with that!" Dan lays back down and Makana got angrier. She suddenly realized she was getting angry and suddenly calmed herself.

"Fine, But just so you know, I find it very uncomfortable!" Makana turns and leaves the room.

Meanwhile with Danny—

Danny was in a group chat with Sam and Tucker. They were texting each other, still dumbfounded that he actually came back for her. They went to Clockwork the day before. And He wasn't much help at all! They finally decided to let it go for now. And with that, they said goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning, Makana had received a letter in the mail. Of course, its first destination was the apartment that she lived in. Makana opened it and read its contents carefully. She had a deep frown on her face. Her eyes glassy as if she were to burst to tears in any minute. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Then finally, she put the letter down and started covering her mouth.

"Excuse me…" Makana abruptly rose up and left Fenton Works. Danny was the first to grab the letter. After he read it, he put it down and sat down.

"What is it, Danny?" Maddie asked with concern.

"It's obviously something bad!" Jazz said.

"I had no idea Makana had an older brother…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
